Burning Through The Ages
by Zero Phantasm
Summary: What happens when the fate of the world is left to a pyrokinetic Jinchuuriki, his psychic Childhood friend, an innocent ice user, a 'cool beauty' of an Uchiha, and a determined Chuunin Instructor? Something amazing, to be frank. [Former Oneshot] [Fem!Sasuke] [Pairings TBD]
1. Peaceful Academy Days?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or King of Fighters. They belong to their respective owners. I'm not making money off of this, either.  
**

* * *

In the Elemental Nations, it was typically viewed that of the Hidden Villages, _Konohagakure no Sato_ was the strongest of them all. Whether it be their intense belief in teamwork, their vast array of bloodline users, or the fact they were the village to produce the _Densetsu no Sannin_ were all common points. And if anything... Any one of them could be right.

However, if one were to look at the inner workings of the village... They would be rather surprised. The village was much like any other. There was no 'secret training formula' that made super shinobi overnight. They had no real technological advancements over other villages... Almost everything seemed perfectly average!

And therein laid the keyword: **Almost.**

There were three things that Konoha stuck out like a sore thumb once one got past the walls surrounding the village: The fact that they housed survivors from Uzushio, the huge mountain dedicated to the past Hokages who led the village, and...

"Alright, bastard... Tell me where the hell your boss is before I punch you into next week, cooked well done!"

"I-I don't know, honest! P-please, let me go! I don't even like bein' a part of this gang..!"

"... Crap, you really don't know anything, do you..? Bah, fine. I'll just knock you out cold. You may have a headache when ya' wake up, though, 'ttebayo."

"Wait, what-"

… The sound of a flawless headbutt being used to knock out someone who typically could be considered cannon fodder punctuated the third point: The source being a teen with sunkissed-blond hair and fists engulfed with intense flames standing in the middle a veritable army of thugs and punks that had all been knocked out by his own two hands.

The young man's name was Uzumaki "Kusanagi" Naruto, also known by his titles of "The Prankster King from Hell", "The Kusanagi Brat", and "The North Konoha Kingpin".

"Tch... Figures... That new Yagami bastard's not even brave enough to face me head on... And thinking these goons could take me down... I'm insulted, dammit!" In his blatant frustration, the blond lashed out with a fist towards the nearest punchable object.

… With the end result being the front wall of the local Hot Spring Resort being blown up from the teen's strength and his flames. Almost immediately after realizing what he'd done... Naruto _paled._

"... Crap, Athena's gonna' kill me for that..." He gulped, before taking a deep breath. The self-described 'unbeatable badass' that he was, Naruto would be lying if he said that his best friend couldn't terrify the ever-loving _**HELL**_ out of him. And that she'd somehow already know about his actions the moment he stepped foot in the academy...

"... Maybe I should just skip out today..? S'not like anyone will miss me. I can just lay low until this all blows over..!" The fire-toting boy muttered to himself, before grinning slightly and dusting himself off. His outfit-a black muscle shirt covered by a burnt orange jacket, gray-ish cargo pants tied down at the ankles, and a pair of closed-toe shinobi sandals-was something he felt a bit of pride in after looking over. All that part time work to get these clothes and reinforce them with a few custom-made seals woven into the fabric had definitely been worth it.

Alas, after giving himself a once over, the blond's hopes for a quiet escape were dashed when an annoyed-sounding clearing of the throat came from behind him. One Naruto recognized and dreaded at the same time.

"... You're not gonna' let that happen, are ya'... Iruka-sensei..."

"Not a chance in hell, Naruto. Now, come along before I tell Asamiya-san that you were planning on skipping classes in addition to this."

"I regret the day I introduced you to Anko-nee, Iruka-sensei… That's just cruel."

As the blond was escorted away—begrudingly, mind you—to be taken back to the local Ninja Academy, a pair of eyes observed the blond closely from a nearby rooftop, as well as the damage he had caused to both the thugs and the wall.

 _'So he's really as strong as the rumors say... Interesting. Perhaps... Perhaps he's the one I've been looking for this entire time..?'_ The owner of the eyes mused, a small smirk curling their lips upward. _'Things will definitely be interesting if I could form an alliance with him...After all, he DID pass my test... And tou-sama would be delightfully_ _ **pissed**_ _finding out that our power of the_ _Yasakani_ _was to be mixed with_ _ **that**_ _...'_

Charcoal-black eyes glinted with barely restrained amusement as the raven-tressed owner lept from the current rooftop to the next, aiming to beat the teacher and rogue-student pair to the Academy. After all...

It wouldn't due for an Uchiha to be tardy, now would it?  


* * *

Unfortunately for Uzumaki Naruto, his prediction about his childhood friend's knowledge and reaction was spot on. It didn't get much clearer than a Psychically-enhanced glare, in the blond's opinion.

"What were you even thinking, Naruto-kun?! You should know better than to take on gangs like that on your own! … Or at all, for that matter! You're going to get yourself killed if you keep pulling stunts like that!" The violet-haired beauty known as Asamiya Athena exclaimed, earning a remorseful wince from Naruto.

A discrete look back would reveal a bit of a smug grin on Iruka's face. Though, Naruto dared not risk it. When Athena was in 'Angrily Protective Lecture Mode' , looking away was a very, _very_ bad idea.

 _'Seriously, this makes my job so much easier. Every time I tried lecturing him before was like talking to a brick wall... So I just need to leave that to the one person who CAN get through to him!'_ Despite the very un-teacher-like thought, Iruka did mean well.

Naruto was—in spite of everything—one of his favorite students. His attitude and knack for getting into fights aside, he was a surprisingly quick learner... As long as one presented the material in a way that the blond would see as 'Useful'.

Iruka never hated the blond, perish the thought. He knew of the boy's status and what he held... And didn't care in the slightest. The fox was the one to attack the village, not Naruto. And the boy clearly didn't ask for the fox to be sealed in him, either. Hell, the blonde pyro was just a newborn at the time! That aside, how could one mistake a gigantic, several stories tall fox for a boy not even taller than a fence? Hell, it was basic fuinjutsu logic: If you sealed a kunai in a scroll, the scroll didn't become the kunai. You just couldn't stab someone with a scroll and make them bleed!

 _'… Although... Something tells me that Anko and Naruto would find a way, god have mercy on us all when they do…'_

However, the first week with the boy in his class was... Rough. Naruto did poorly on tests, showed little to no interest in the theoretical activities he scheduled for the class... The boy wanted to be a ninja, but paradoxically showed no interest in the necessary material. It baffled Iruka!

… That's when the Sandaime Hokage—bless his aged, monkey heart—stepped in with some advice: Think outside the box and appeal to the boy's sense of practicality. While doubtful at first, when Iruka implemented the Third's advice... He was astonished by how quickly the blond climbed the academic ranks in the class. And while he wasn't a straight-A student... Naruto did provide the class with a splash of life that made lessons more enjoyable to teach.

 _'… Ah, it looks like Athena-san is almost done... And like Naruto's almost down for the count.'_

Breaking from his thoughts, Iruka took notice that the violet-haired young woman had indeed wrapped up her lecture, and had turned away with a huff and a pout that not even he could deny just how adorable it looked on the girl.

"A-Athena, I'm sorry! They attacked me! On the orders of someone else! They mentioned the name 'Yagami', and I had to find out just who wanted my ass kicked this time!" The young Uzumaki pleaded, taking his childhood friend's hands into his own as he tried to make his case. "And I just got so frustrated when they didn't know anything... I'll help rebuild that wall! I promise..!"

Despite the absurdity of THE "Northern Konoha Kingpin" begging for his childhood friend's forgiveness, his words seemed to work, as the young woman looked back to him with a concerned expression on her face, a hint of doubt in her eyes.

"You promise to fix that wall..? And to at least try to avoid property damage next time..? _And_ at least _try_ to get help next time..?" She asked cautiously, earning a nod and a bright grin from the blond.

"Yeah! I promise, Athena! And you know I never go back on my word!" At that, the Psychokinetic girl couldn't help but giggle at her friend's enthusiasm.

 _'It's true,'_ She thought, smiling as she gave the blond a hug as a sign that he was forgiven. _'He always keeps his promises... Even today, he still wants to follow that promise we made when we were kids playing in the sandbox...'_

Alas, the touching moment between childhood friends was ruined by the blond of the pair when an important detail caught his attention… Namely, the outfit his childhood friend was wearing.

The violet-haired girl was clad in what Naruto could only guess was-on some level-a red and white _seifuku_ , with the red ribbon resting underneath the matching collar secured by a spherical amethyst, and sporting a yellow-accented red sash-like cloth around her midriff, before transitioning into the standard red and white skirt. A pair of fingerless gloves covered the Psychokinetic's hands, with black kneesocks adorning her legs, and slipping into a pair of red combat shoes.

All in all, Naruto could only say one thing...

"... Oi, Athena, what's with that outfit you've got? You look like the protagonist of a cheesy high school shoujo manga…" Iruka _winced_ at that blunt statement, and after seeing the surprise on Athena's face that gradually transitioned into anger… He couldn't help but begin to worry about how much he'd have to pay for repairs to the classroom.

Much to the Chuunin's relief, his wallet was spared by the lucky timing of a new voice: "Oi, _ahogitsune._ If you're done with the comedy routine you call a social life, you might want to duck."

"... You know, as much as you piss me off, Suzume-teme-" Naruto began, shooting a deadpan half-glare at the Uchiha heiress behind him before ducking as instructed... Just in time for a purple and blue blur to sail over his head, and into a convenient 'cushion' of psychic power provided by Athena.

"-I appreciate the heads up. Thanks. And stop calling me that, dammit!" At the snappy response, Uchiha Suzume couldn't help but smirk proudly. She always did enjoy getting under the blond's skin. And he was so enjoyable to tease... Made evident by the _reason_ she had told the blond to duck.

Uchiha Suzume-otherwise known as the shoe-in for 'Rookie of the Year'-was an unmistakeable presence in the class. With a cool disposition that put everyone save for those in her good graces on edge, and an outfit that resembled a shrine maiden's uniform more than anything-though, nobody dared question why the sleeves were detached and the outfit left her armpits exposed, save for Naruto himself-Suzume was a hard person to _not_ recognize.

However, even a 'cool beauty' like her couldn't help the amusement she felt at the reason for her warning.

"Ohayo, Hokama-kun! Why'd you have to dodge my hug?" The energetic voice of the village's sole Ice user chirped cheerily as the owner landed gracefully on her feet, before wasting no time in latching onto the blond's back, actually earning a visible blush from him... And a mildly jealous bristle from Athena.

Naruto sighed as another nickname was brought up... Though, being called 'Pyro' was more tolerable than Suzume's nickname for him. And he knew that when it came to Kula Diamond, there was never any malice in her actions towards him or her nicknames for anyone.

Not many were really sure _where_ the Ice-wielding girl had come from... Not even Kula herself. But, for some reason, she had developed feelings for the resident "Fire-fisted" blond the day she met him, and made that fact no secret to anyone.

… Something that baffled many people, since the girl detested people who specialised in Katon ninjutsu.

The girl's outfit was… Unique, to say the least. Made from an unidentifiable fabric, the dark maroon and black material came together in a unique body suit that allowed for maximum maneuverability, while still remaining surprisingly breathable. Her hands were covered in gloves made of bronze plates over a flexible fabric layer, and adorning her feet were a pair of simple-looking sneakers.

"Kula, launching yourself through the air at me like a kunai isn't a hug. It's a tackle. And that would hurt even me." Naruto explained calmly... Or as calmly as he could. Kula's childlike antics, mixed with how affectionate she could get with him always left the young Uzumaki rather flustered... And today was no exception. Especially when her hug had evolved into wrapping her legs around his waist so that she could hang off his back.

Thankfully, Naruto was strong enough to carry her without faltering even slightly.

Iruka just chuckled in amusement, taking a moment to admire just how... Peaceful times like this were. The students before him were just kids. Not soldiers in training. Not the next generation of warriors that may be forced to go to war... Just relatively regular kids having an enjoyable school life.

"Alright, you lot, settle down!" The scarred chuunin called out, deciding that it was time to get things rolling. "We're only a week away from the Graduation Exam! So, we'll be taking extra care to review and practice what all will be on the test! So make sure you pay attention!"

Despite his wishes... Iruka knew better than to try and keep the teens before him from trying to go out into the world as Shinobi. They all had their dreams, their goals, their ambitions to fulfill. And as a teacher... It was his duty to help them do so.

* * *

Nobody realized it at the time... Or would be able to until it was far too late. But, the new generation of Shinobi, having their growth fostered and facilitated in Konoha's Academy was destined for great things...

An Uchiha who sought to break the mold of her clan, aided with flames of deep violet.

A psychokinetic young woman with a strong sense of justice.

A childish Ice-user with undeniable innocence and incredible agility...

A chuunin who had the wisdom and insight to aid his comrades in their times of need..

And an Uzumaki with unshakable determination, unrivalled guts, and fists empowered by the Flames of Kusanagi, destined to lead them...

 _… Truly, a more unexpected selection of heroes could not be had._

* * *

 **A/N: So, I got around to revising this, and plan on continuing it. Now we have character descriptions, more details, and a bit more of an idea on the dynamics!**

 **Now, for those who missed the one-off preview I posted a while back… Here are some helpful notes!**

 **Naruto's 'full name' and Flames: A case of coincidence. The Uzumaki clan here are basically a direct descendant of the Kusanagi Clan from ages past. Naruto has no knowledge of this, and just chose to include "Kusanagi" in his name after reading up on the story of the sword, and using it as a sign of his goal to become the strongest ever.**

 **Suzume Uchiha: Good ol' Rule 63. You can make even a frustrating character like Sasuke a lot more easy to work with! And while I know that Sasuke is more associated with Hawks, I couldn't help but feel that a female Sasuke would be more akin to a sparrow. Plus, Satsuki is overdone as of late.**

 **I'll cover more as I progress with this, so until then, see you all around!**


	2. Announcement - Please Read!

**Hey, everyone! Zero Phantasm here, letting you all know that I am not dead! I've been dealing with a lot in real life lately. My mother's rapidly declining health, personal hospitalizations, college shenanigans, raising a puppy, distractions a la Fate/Grand Order, family drama… The list goes on, but I'm not going to bore you kind folks with all the details.**

 **I'm also making this notice to give you guys an update on just where each of my fics stand currently… And don't worry, I'm including a sampler of something to come in the near-ish future so that I'm not breaking the site's rules. Gotta' have** _ **some**_ **story in a chapter, right?**

 _ **SOLO WORKS:**_

" **Stranger Than" - In Progress… Kind of. I'm still planning out Chapter 2, and working on tweaking chapter 1 a bit to help it flow better.**

" **Burning Through The Ages"** ** ** ** ** ** **(You are here!)********** \- In Progress! Chapter 2 is coming along nicely for this one! Had a biiit of a hangup on how to proceed, but I finally got past that, and things are progressing steadily again.**

" **The Orange Overlord"** **\- In Progress, but stalled. I've been trying to write for this, but inspiration hasn't exactly been abundant for this one. I will get it done, however.**

" **Of Rivals And Lolis PLUS"** **\- Hiatus. I'm still trying to figure out what the fuck I was taking when I wrote this bit.**

" **Solar Fox"** **\- Rewrite Pending. Being one of my older works, I took a look back at this puppy and** _ **cringed.**_ **Yeah, I'm not letting one of my pioneering crossovers stay like that.**

" **Legacy Zero RELOAD"** **\- Re-rewrite Pending. Same as above. I had some good ideas, but… I need to revamp the execution.**

" **Omamori Naruto" - Dead. I was basically reskinning the manga with little to no changes, and flying by the seat of my pants. I may revisit the idea of rewriting this fic someday, but… For now, it's not in the cards.**

" **His World" - Dead. Dead dead dead. And the guy who said he'd adopt the fic hasn't done shit with it to my knowledge, so… Yeah, anyone want this? No? Thought so.**

" **Magan no Naruto" - Pending a Rewrite. Nowhere near as bad as Solar Fox or LZR, but… I've grown more knowledgeable of Nasuverse lore, gone through more materials, and I can now better handle writing something like this.**

 _ **COLLAB WORKS:**_

" **Hero of Illusionary East" - Hiatus. Real life shenanigans and distractions made us lose our focus and motivation for this fic. We may end up doing a rewrite, but… Who knows?**

" **Hyperdimension Neptunia: Shinobi of Balance" - I don't even fucking know. When we started this fic, we were operating off the original first game on PS3. Then Mk.2 happened. Then the Re;Birth games, then… Yeah. We're trying to figure shit out on this before we do** _ **anything**_ **more on this baby.**

 _ **UPCOMING/PLANNED WORKS:**_

 **Unnamed Triple Crossover - Heheh… I've been working on a special surprise for you all with the help of a friend of mine. I can't say too much, but, I'll leave you a hint:**

" **Pan-paka-paaan!"**

" **... You just have to say that for every dramatic reveal you make, don'tcha, 'ttebayo."**

" **Would you rather I start going 'SUUUUUUUPER!' like a certain friend of ours?"**

" **Nonono. Stick with what you have, please."**

 **Unnamed Naruto/ 'Tales Of' Crossover - In which the Kyuubi's grudge against the Toads for sitting on it years ago seeps through into the Kuchiyose, leading to Naruto not summoning Gamabunta in that chasm, but rather… A Lord of Calamity.**

" **Gal*Gunvolt" (Azure Striker Gunvolt/Gal*Gun Crossover) - An AU fic where Gunvolt managed to resolve the fights in GV1 and 2 without killing anyone… And ends up getting noticed by a goddess as a result. Too bad the reward she sent an angel to give him got messed up, though. Especially since it wasn't made for people with Septimal Power.**

" **Shinobi Psychomancy" (TWEWY/Senran Kagura crossover) - In the end, Joshua decided to give Neku a break after everything he went through… Of course, Joshua being Joshua, it's not that easy. "... Shiki would absolutely** _ **flip**_ **if she saw this…"**

 **Undetermined Crossover with "Psycho Love Comedy" - Exactly what it says on the tin. I am entirely open to suggestions on this, by the way!**

 **Undetermined Crossover with "Rosenkreuzstilette" - Same as above.**

 **And, finally… The teaser I promised earlier! Sorry that it's not for the rewrite for this, but… Eh, I need time to actually plan that out. That, and I couldn't resist staking my claim to pioneer my third crossover section (First was Naruto/Boktai, second was TWEWY/OreImo). So, without further delay…**

"So, let me get this straight. You guys are in the middle of a war using special weaponized vehicles…" A young man-no older than 18-began, green eyes locked onto the older man before him. He was a scruffy looking blonde that somehow also held an air of undeniable reliability about him.

"Yep."

"And because one of your comrades got hurt, you're now desperately looking for a new recruit to help out and bolster your numbers against unreasonable odds…" The teen continued, eyebrow slightly twitching in annoyance at the curt response.

"You're dead on so far, kid."

"Not to mention the fact that your operations have a history of dealing with robots, aliens, zombies, and all sorts of weird stuff that seems like it's out of some B-list action flick…" He pressed on, disbelief briefly seeping into his tone of voice, before he recalled exactly what led to this meeting.

"Don't forget the clones. Those damned clones are worth mentioning, too."

"Right… And your team is entirely accepting of the fact that I'm from another time period entirely, and that I can use a variety of special armors to change up how I fight?" He continued, now raising an eyebrow.

"Kid, do we need to revisit what I described from our past battles again?"

"True enough…" The brunette muttered, before resuming his questioning. "And so far, your only available soldiers for this war are your squad-which is short one member currently-a mercenary team, and an Intelligence Division?"

"You've hit the nail on the head." The blond man remarked, before shooting the brown-haired teen a smirk. "So, tell me. You up for the challenge, kid?"

Most people would've balked at such a question. However, for the brown-haired youth known simply as "Vent"... There was only one clear answer to give:

" _When can I start?"_

At this, the blond Major named Marco Rossi laughed, before clapping Vent on the shoulder and grinning wildly.

"Welcome to the P.F. Squad, kid. You're gonna' do just fine here."

Vent's only response was a grin of his own...

 **Yep. Yeeeeeep. If you don't know what the crossover is from that, just do some Googling.**

 **So, let me know what you all think of the lineup and status of things here. I'll keep working on those updates in the meantime. Until then!**


End file.
